Perfect Balance
by Yami-Nae
Summary: Yugi loves Jounouchi, but he's keeping a secret from him about Kaiba and Yami... (soap opera-ish, contains yaoi)
1. Chapter One

Hi! *waves happily* Welcome to my first Yugioh fic! It contains yaoi, so if ya don't like it, don't read it. A BIG thankyou to my beta reader, lily22, for reading the first 3 chapters ^^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh in any way, nor did I back in Ancient Egypt. 

Fic Notes: I'm refering to Yami Yugi as just "Yami" cuz it's shorter and I think it's clear enough with this story anyways. Vague spoilers for people who haven't seen the beginning of Battle Ship (VERY vague and general, but I thought I'd warn ya just in case). Okeey, enjoy ^.^   
  
  
  


Chapter One   
  


As soon as Honda had to leave, Anzu promptly made an excuse and departed. She did have good intentions leaving the two of them alone in Yugi's bedroom...   
  


Jounouchi ran his thumb over Yugi's lips, parting them slightly as he closed his eyes and moved his face in closer. Yugi's heart beat faster and he made no effort to refuse Jounouchi's kiss...   
  


...but...   
  


...this wasn't a situation Yugi wanted to be in.   
  


It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Jounouchi. He'd been more than thrilled that Jounouchi had understood his confession of love, rather than just take it as an expression of friendship. He had been sure that he was going to die in that duel, and that was the one thing he knew he'd regret if he didn't say it then.   
  


Jounouchi's hand gripped Yugi's waist and pulled him closer as their tongues worked against each other. Jounouchi slowly pushed his kiss forward until Yugi was lying beneath him.   
  


"Jounouchi-kun..." Yugi pulled him in closer.   
  


"Yugi", Jounouchi breathed back, right in his ear, making Yugi tremble.   
  


Yugi didn't want to stop, but THAT matter wouldn't let him continue.   
  


Jounouchi was just starting to run his fingers over the flesh beneath Yugi's shirt, when Yugi put his hands on Jounouchi's shoulders and gently pushed him away.   
  


Jounouchi's eyes met Yugi's.   
  


Yugi hated seeing those eyes and the mixture of confusion and hurt that tainted their normally warm brown depths. Jounouchi knew how much it pained Yugi to think that he was hurting him, so he was quick to look away.   
  


"Not yet, huh?" he moved off of Yugi and sat back up.   
  


"...I'm really sorry, Jounouchi-kun..." Yugi pulled himself up.   
  


"Come on Yugi, don't make that face," Jounouchi, made an effort to smile, "There's no rush."   
  


"Thankyou Jounouchi-kun," Yugi leaned over and lightly kissed him.   
  


Jounouchi didn't have to make an effort to smile that time...   
  


...and that smile made Yugi hate himself even more for lying to him.   
  
  
  


Yugi didn't want to be with Jounouchi while he was being dishonest. After they had both survived the death duel in which Malik had pitted them against each other, Yugi had decided that their relationship had to change. It was time for them to be honest about their feelings. Once the Battle City tournament was over, everything would be different...   
  


...and it was different now... but not in the way Yugi had hoped it would be.   
  


Something unexpected had happened on the Battle Ship and it had completely thrown off all of Yugi's plans.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


Kaiba had shown up at the door to Yugi's room the night after his other self's duel with Yami Bakura.   
  


"I finally got to see you use it," Kaiba let himself into the room, "Osiris... it is truly powerful."   
  


"Kaiba what do you want?"   
  


Yugi didn't always like the way his other self was so rude, but he did appreciate the way he could easily get to the point.   
  


"You used Osiris like I said to," Kaiba walked over to him. Had Yugi been in control, he would have stepped back a bit, but his yami didn't budge.   
  


"You doing what I say... I like that," Kaiba smirked.   
  


Yugi's other self said nothing.   
  


"The more I look at you..." Kaiba ran his eyes up and down Yami Yugi's figure, "You really are a different person..."   
  


"You believe me?" Yami said the phrase in a manner that seemed to have 'it's about time, moron,' tacked silently onto the end.   
  


"Heh, I could never accept you as a Pharoah or whatever the hell it is you said you were, but a different person than Yugi... yes, I believe it." Kaiba's words had the 'it's true because I, the all powerful Kaiba Seto now believe it's true' feeling to them.   
  


"After all.." Kaiba took hold of Yami's shoulder, "...Yugi was never so alluring," before either Yugi or his other self had a chance to react to that, Kaiba pulled Yami in and kissed him.   
  
  
  


to be continued 

If you review, it'll make me happy and post more faster ^__^ but even if you don't review, I'll STILL post more! Ahaha!! 


	2. Chapter Two

...people actually reviewed... *feels warm and fuzzy* Thanks soooo much ^___^   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, neither does my aibou. 

Notes: 

/" "/ indicates either Yugi or Yami talking mentally to each other. 

*~*~*~* indicates the end or start of a flashback 

--- indicates a scene change and/or time passing 

(" ") indicates thinking   
  
  
  


Chapter Two   
  


Yugi could not have been more shocked. He was so thankful that it was his other self, not him, that Kaiba was coming onto. His other self would easily shove Kaiba away and probably do a 'mind crush' on him or something where Yugi would've been too shocked to do anything.   
  


After a moment though, Yugi realized that wasn't what was happening.   
  


His other self was kissing Kaiba back... and not innocently either.   
  


One hand in Kaiba's hair pulled him closer as their tongues rubbed against each other.   
  


Yugi had always thought the two's obsession for each other had been a bit... odd, but he had NOT been expecting this. He could only watch, stunned, as they finally broke the kiss and Kaiba headed back to his room to finish preparing for the next duel. Yami watched him leave.   
  


Yami turned to meet the dumbfounded look on his hikari's face with his normal, if not somehow forced now to hide some embarrassment, look of nonchalance.   
  


"It's..." Yami cleared his throat, "...an ancient Egyptian thing," he said, as if that was a good enough explanation for suddenly making out with Kaiba.   
  


Yugi wanted a better reason, but they were soon called to the next duel. The matter went on unsolved, due to Malik trying to kill and/or destroy pretty much everyone and everything that was around.   
  


Had that been the only incident, it wouldn't have been such a big problem. Perhaps Yugi could've even let it go, but soon after Battle City, Kaiba had invited, or more like requested, Yami to come to his mansion.   
  


They dueled using Kaiba's holographic system. As anyone could have predicted, Yami won.   
  


Kaiba smirked, "I guess the only way to win against you is to threaten suicide."   
  


Yami stayed silent.   
  


"And if it was up to you, I would have died right then," Kaiba approached him.   
  


Yami crossed his arms, "It sounds like you're searching for a reason to hate me."   
  


Kaiba stopped.   
  


"You're just confused," Yami closed the distance between them and lightly joined one hand with Kaiba's, "Our souls have been connected for a long time..."   
  


Yugi didn't like the direction this was going in...   
  


Kaiba and his other self were engaged in a passionate kiss, Yami's arms clinging to Kaiba's back; their bodies tightly held together. Yugi was finally about to interrupt them, when they stopped on their own.   
  


"Seto..." That was the first time Yugi had heard his other self use Kaiba's first name... and he had no doubt it was not a good sign.   
  


"This way," Kaiba turned and lead Yami out of the room and down the hall.   
  


Again Yugi felt very uneasy and it didn't make him feel any better when he realized Kaiba was taking them into a bedroom.   
  


Yugi wanted to say something. He really didn't want his body having sex with Kaiba, but he just got too embarrassed to say anything to his other self. As soon as they started taking off each others' clothes, Yugi immediately shut himself in his soul room.   
  


He sat for a long time on the floor of his soul room, hugging his knees and his head swimming, trying to process what was going on.   
  


---   
  


Sometime later, the familiar voice called him, "Aibou..."   
  


Yugi looked up, but had trouble meeting his other self's eyes. He could feel his face turn bright red.   
  


"...sorry, aibou..."   
  


Yugi just felt more embarrassed and directed his eyes to the floor.   
  


"...it won't happen again..."   
  


There was something about the way his other self said that... Yugi looked up at his yami, "Mou hitori no boku... you always help me out so much..." Yugi smiled, hoping it didn't' look forced, "...if it makes you happy, I don't mind."   
  


"...aibou..." Yami smiled back.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


...of course, Yugi had been lying. Yami and Kaiba having sex bothered him... a lot. Yugi did love his other self deeply though, and he wanted him to be happy. Yami was not... a generally happy person, so if this was what it took, Yugi could bear hiding out in his soul room while they did... whatever. That was not something Yugi wanted to think too much about... in fact, he really didn't want to think about it all.   
  


He looked up at Jounouchi as they walked home together after school, desperately wanting to tell Jounouchi the truth. He wasn't allowed to though. Yami had told him that both he and Kaiba wanted to keep their... recreation secret. The Big 5 had already done enough damage to Kaiba's company, it really didn't need a scandal on top of that.   
  


"Yugi?"   
  


"!" Yugi realized he must have been staring at Jounouchi for quite some time. He looked down, embarrassed.   
  


"Yugi, how about we go out tomorrow?" Jounouchi smiled.   
  


"Tomorrow?"   
  


"Yeah, just you and me. It'll be, ya know, a date."   
  


Yugi's face brightened at the prospect of spending the whole day with Jounouchi, "That'd be great!"   
  


/"Aibou."/   
  


/"Mm? Mou hitori no boku?"/   
  


/"Tomorrow we have plans with Seto..."/   
  


/"Oh..."/   
  


Jounouchi was getting very enthusiastic already, "Awesome, so I'll-"   
  


"Sorry, Jounouchi-kun, tomorrow's no good."   
  


"Yugi? But you just said..."   
  


Yugi looked down.   
  


Jounouchi sighed, "What about the day after, then?"   
  


"Mm, sure," he responded without any of his previous enthusiasm.   
  


"Hey, Yugi.." Jounouchi put his hands on the sides of Yugi face and pecked him on the forehead.   
  


"Ah, Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi blushed.   
  


"You know you can trust me with anything, right? You can tell me if your having any problems."   
  


"...is it that obvious?"   
  


Jounouchi smiled knowingly. "You're no good at hiding your feelings. So what is it that you can't tell me?"   
  


"...I'll tell you when we go out."   
  


"Come on, you can't tell me now?"   
  


"I'll tell you then, I promise," Yugi wound his arms around Jounouchi's waist and hugged him.   
  


Jounouchi smiled and hugged back, "Alright then."   
  


As Yugi entered the Kame Game Shop, his darker self interrupted hesitantly, /"Uh, aibou..."/   
  


"I know, mou hitori no boku. But I have to tell him... It's only Jounouchi-kun, Kaiba-kun won't mind, right?"   
  


Yami was doubtful, but he couldn't refuse Yugi, /"I'll talk to him."/   
  
  
  


to be continued   
  



	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for all the nice reviews ^__^ I hope you'll keep reading (and I hope the story doesn't disappoint you either ^^;)   
  


Disclaimer: You can tell I don't own Yugioh because there aren't any bishie make-out scenes. (Still hoping though!) 

Notes: 

/" "/ indicates either Yugi or Yami talking mentally to each other. 

--- indicates a scene change and/or time passing 

(" ") indicates thinking   
  


Chapter 3   
  


Yami had only just arrived at Kaiba's mansion, and already, they were heading off to the bedroom. Yugi sighed. Didn't they ever consider doing anything else? Well, they dueled, but they did that before they started sleeping together.   
  


Yugi pondered. If Jounouchi wasn't okay with this, could he get his other self to stop? After all, this was just sex, whereas he and Jounouchi were in love.   
  


But would that be fair?   
  


/"Um, mou hitori no boku..."/   
  


/"What is it, aibou?"/ Yami's hands were exploring Kaiba's bare chest as Kaiba was working to free Yami of his clothes while they kissed.   
  


/"Are you going to ask him?"/ Yugi was praying his other self would answer quickly so he didn't have to watch anymore of this.   
  


Kaiba pushed Yami down on the bed, "Ah, Seto..."   
  


/"Mou hitori no boku..."/ Yugi pleaded.   
  


/"...I will talk to him. Don't worry, aibou."/ Yami put one hand on the side of Kaiba's face and kissed him. When their lips parted, Yami breathed, "Seto..." and for a moment they just stared into each other's eyes.   
  


Yugi shut himself in his soul room. Something about the look in their eyes had made him less confident than he was previously that this was just about lust...   
  


----   
  


"What did Kaiba-kun say?" Yugi blurted out as soon as his other self came to let him know that he could leave his soul room.   
  


"I... persuaded him," Yami said, obviously holding back a smirk.   
  


Yugi REALLY did not want to know what he meant by "persuaded".   
  


...okay, so Yugi would admit he was a bit curious, but he still wasn't going to ask.   
  


"I'll tell Jounouchi-kun the truth tomorrow."   
  


"Good luck, aibou."   
  


Yugi hoped he wouldn't need it. There was something else on his mind though he wasn't sure exactly how to ask about it. It almost didn't seem like it was any of his business to know, but he had to find out, "Hey, mou hitori no boku..."   
  


/"Aibou?"/   
  


The question had been bugging Yugi since he had seen them earlier, "Has Kaiba-kun... said that he loved you?"   
  


The question hit Yami a little off-guard, /"...no."/   
  


"Have you said it to him?"   
  


/"No."/   
  


Yugi was relieved; they weren't in love.   
  


/"We don't have to say it,"/ Yami looked away, smiling warmly.   
  


There went Yugi's relief. This WAS going to be more complicated than he had hoped.   
  


----   
  


As the sun started to set, Yugi leaned against the railing overlooking the water. Jounouchi stood beside him.   
  


It had been a fun day. They had leisurely walked around Domino, checking out what was going on. This included seeing a Duel Monsters tournament. It was an amateurs tournament, so Yugi hadn't entered. That didn't mean that no one recognized him though. Him and Jounouchi had left pretty quickly to avoid Yugi being swarmed with little kids asking for dueling tips.   
  


It had been fun, but Yugi realized he couldn't put off telling Jounouchi much longer.   
  


"Jounouchi-kun..." Yugi had been thinking about it all day, but he still had no idea of how to phrase it.   
  


"Yugi?"   
  


Yugi struggled with how he was going to tell Jounouchi... and how exactly Jounouchi was going to take the news...   
  


/"Aibou, should I tell him?"/   
  


/"...I can do it."/   
  


"Yugi, whatever it is, you can tell me."   
  


Yugi took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the railing, "MouhitorinobokuandKaiba-kunhavebeensleepingtogether," he said as fast as he could get it out.   
  


"...what?" He smiled nervously, once he managed to separate the words Yugi had run together, "Yugi, this' a joke, right?"   
  


Yugi shook his head.   
  


His smile quickly faded, "So..so you and Kaiba..."   
  


"Mou hitori no boku and Kaiba-kun-" Yugi started to correct him, but Jounouchi cut him off.   
  


"It's still your body, right?"   
  


"...yes, but..."   
  


"I..." Jounouchi bit his lip, "...I don't know... I don't know if I can do this anymore..." Each individual word he spoke seemed to cause its own unique pain.   
  


"!" Yugi's eyes widened and he quickly turned to look at Jounouchi.   
  


"I'm gonna go..." Jounouchi said, already starting to walk away.   
  


"Jounouchi-kun!"   
  


Jounouchi didn't stop.   
  
  
  
  
  


to be continued   
  



	4. Chapter Four

Thanks once again for all the nice reviews ^__^ 

...um, if this chapter (and the rest) seems worse in terms of grammar and such, it's cuz I didn't get a beta-reader for them... 

...anyways, disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, you'd see the bishies without their shirts on a lot more. 

Notes: 

/" "/ indicates either Yugi or Yami talking mentally to each other. 

--- indicates a scene change and/or time passing 

(" ") indicates thinking   
  


Chapter 4   
  


"Jounouchi-kun..." tears started to well up in Yugi's eyes.   
  


("If only it was just me.")   
  


It was nothing but a fleeting thought, brought on by the intensity of the situation, but Yugi was immediately hit with a wave of an extremely unpleasant feeling through the mind link. He could have best described it as devastation.   
  


/"Ah, mou hitori no boku, I didn't mean it."/   
  


There was no answer.   
  


Yugi felt slightly panicked, /"I didn't mean it, honestly!!"/   
  


/"...I know, aibou."/   
  


/"I'm sorry, I would never want you to go away..."/   
  


/"I'm the one who's wrong."/   
  


/"Mou hitori no boku?"/   
  


---   
  


"Damn it!" Jounouchi slammed his fist into a brick wall, "How could he..." So many things about what Yugi had just told him were bothering him.   
  


First off, whether he was in control of his body or not, Yugi was screwing with someone else.   
  


Secondly, that person was Kaiba. Of all the people he could've been cheating with, it had to be #1 on Jounouchi's list of assholes.   
  


Thirdly, Jounouchi had assumed that both Yugis were in love with him. They were somewhat the same person, right? Shouldn't they both love him, then?   
  


Although Jounouchi was more interested in Yugi, he deeply admired, respected, and loved his darker half. ("How could he be...") Jounouchi didn't even want to think about it, ("With Kaiba too! With KAIBA!!")   
  


Jounouchi left the wall and continued walking, wanting to get as far away from Yugi as he could.   
  


---   
  


/"Aibou... I won't be with Seto anymore."/   
  


/"...but, you-"/   
  


/"It was selfish of me. This is your body after all. Your happiness comes first."/   
  


Yugi was partly overjoyed with the prospect of Yami giving up Kaiba, but he knew it would make Yami unhappy, /"...are you really okay with that?"/   
  


Yami didn't hestitate for a second, /"Yes. I don't mind doing it for you, aibou."/   
  


/"Are you sure?"/, Yugi wasn't convinced at all.   
  


/"Yes. ...but, we did already promise to go there the day after tomorrow though... if it's okay, it'll be the last time."/   
  


/"Okay."/ Yugi still didn't believe his darker half, but he didn't know what exactly was going to happen with Jounouchi. After all, if Jounouchi didn't want anything to do with him anymore, then it wouldn't really matter if Kaiba and Yami kept seeing each other. He figured he would just wait and see what happened at school the next day with Jounouchi.   
  


---   
  


As Yugi had feared, things were not going well for him and Jounouchi. Jounouchi had been completely ignoring Yugi at school, and for two days they hadn't spoken to each other. Yugi sighed as he walked over to Kaiba's house.   
  


/"Aibou, I know it's hard... I'll talk to Jounouchi-kun for you tomorrow. We'll work everything out. I promise."/   
  


/"Alright..."/ Yugi was beginning to wonder if talking would help at all. He sighed again, lost in his own sadness. /"Mou hitori no boku, you take over now."/   
  


---   
  


It was late... way too late. They had never taken THIS long before. Yugi was sure it must be dark outside already. Yami had said it was the last time, so Yugi didn't want to be uncaring and just barge in on them... nor did he want to barge in a bad time. This thought had occurred to him numerous times, but he was getting extremely bored.   
  


He decided to just go out for a second. He was depressed by the situation with Jounouchi and tired of waiting around in his soul room, so he figured a little emotional scarring couldn't be THAT bad at this point.   
  


He took a deep breath and went outside.   
  


Kaiba and his other self were lying in bed, facing each other, their eyes closed. Yugi silently thanked the kami.   
  


It shouldn't be long now; they'd be going home soon. He was about to head back to his soul room, when his darker self's eyes slid open.   
  


Yami put his hand on the side of Kaiba's face and pressed their lips together. Kaiba's eyes opened. Yami slid his hand down Kaiba's bicep. Kissing it, he breathed, "Seto, more..."   
  


Kaiba was amused, but slightly puzzled as well, "What's gotten into you tonight?"   
  


Yami didn't answer the question, "More," he said, "Kiss me more, touch me more and make me forget everything..."   
  


Kaiba rolled over so he was on top, "You'll have to stay the night."   
  


"I don't care," Yami pulled Kaiba closer.   
  


Feeling more guilt ridden and conflicted than ever, Yugi went back to his soul room.   
  


---   
  


As he walked home, the thought that had been on Jounouchi's mind all day made him grit his teeth. Neither Kaiba nor Yugi had been in class. Of course, it could easily be a coincidence... but he had a hard time believing that.   
  


"Jounouchi!" Anzu called.   
  


He turned around, Anzu and Honda walked up to him.   
  


"What's going on?" Jounouchi asked even though he couldn't be less interested.   
  


"We're going to check on Yugi, of course," Anzu smiled.   
  


"Hm," Jounouchi said apathetically, "See ya tomorrow."   
  


"Jounouchi?" Anzu was confused with Jounouchi's lack of concern for his boyfriend.   
  


"Hey, Jounouchi!" Honda called, "I don't know what's going on with you and Yugi lately, but don't try to tell me you don't care!"   
  


"Hon-" Jounouchi's phrase was cut off by Honda putting him in a headlock.   
  


"You're coming," Honda said, proceeding to drag the protesting Jounouchi along with them.   
  


---   
  


"Anzu, Honda-kun," Yugi greeted them cheerily.   
  


"...you don't look sick," Anzu observed, slightly puzzled.   
  


"Heh, skipping out?" Honda grinned.   
  


"It's not like that," Yugi protested,"There was an emergency and Ji-chan had to leave. I watched over the shop."   
  


"He couldn't have just closed it?" Honda asked.   
  


"Well..." Yugi had really hoped they'd just accept his lie. They hadn't left Kaiba's place until noon, and it'd been the best he could think of without faking an illness.   
  


Anzu took attention away from the subject, "Jounouchi, what are you doing? Come in here," she said in the direction of the doorway, annoyed.   
  


"Jou-Jounouchi-kun?"   
  


Jounouchi skulked inside the shop, not meeting Yugi's eyes for even an instant.   
  


Anzu looked back and forth at the two, then proclaimed, "Ah! Honda, we had to do something didn't we?"   
  


Honda was taken back a bit and confused by the sudden outburst, but after a moment, he caught on, "That's right! We did!" he agreed, equally enthusiastic.   
  


"We should go now," Anzu turned to exit, followed by Honda.   
  


"Hey, I'll go too-" Jounouchi started.   
  


"You can't," Anzu answered, leaving no room for arguement.   
  


"Anzuuuu... Come ooooon," Jounouchi whined, desperately.   
  


"No way," she said, "Come on, Honda!" The two of them ran off before Jounouchi could get in another word.   
  


Jounouchi cursed them silently, then spoke up, "I'm going too..."   
  


"Jounouchi-kun."   
  


It startled him a bit to hear Yami's voice.   
  


"We have to talk."   
  


Jounouchi just wanted to get out of there. He hadn't seen Yami since he found out the "news" and he hadn't been looking forward to it.   
  


"I'm not seeing Se... Kaiba anymore."   
  


"...so what?" Jounouchi said, still facing away.   
  


"So make up with my aibou."   
  


He really disliked the way Yami made it sound so simple, "How am I supposed to do that-" he started.   
  


"Don't blame my aibou for my actions. He didn't agree with it from the beginning. If you want to hate someone, hate me."   
  


The words hit Jounouchi like a brick wall.   
  


After a short silence, Yami asked, "So?"   
  


"I..." Jounouchi started, "I don't want to hate you... either of you. Don't you know? I love you like I love Yugi!"   
  


Yami had worked out exactly how he was going to reason with Jounouchi, but this was not something he'd been expecting. His mind went blank and he had no idea of how to respond.   
  


Yugi spoke up to his silent yami, /"Mou hitori no boku."/   
  


/"...aibou... what do I do?"/   
  


/"...let me talk to him."/ Yugi said, and Yami appreciatively switched with him.   
  


"Yugi... Sorry, but that's how I feel. He is somewhat the same person as you... isn't it natural..." he sighed, "Maybe not, I don't even know..."   
  


"Jounouchi-kun, it's okay," Yugi smiled, "Hey, why don't you two try going out?"   
  


"...you're really okay with that?" Jounouchi asked.   
  


"Of course. After all, it'd be the best if me and mou hitori no boku could find happiness with the same person," he smiled.   
  


"...you're right," Jounouchi smiled back, relieved.   
  


/"Is that okay, mou hitori no boku?"/   
  


/"...yes."/   
  


"Mou hitori no boku agrees. It's a date."   
  
  
  


to be continued   
  


...yeah, not a very gripping ending, I know -_-; Please come back and read the next one though. 


	5. Chapter Five

Woah *blink blink* the reviews are getting emotional... I love it *grin* I'm thrilled people are getting so into my fic ^__^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, well, fangirls would enjoy it even more XD 

Notes: /" "/ indicates either Yugi or Yami talking mentally to each other. 

--- indicates a scene change and/or time passing 

(" ") indicates thinking   
  
  
  


Chapter 5   
  


Yugi couldn't help feeling cheery with the situation. It would be so perfect if Yami fell in love with Jounouchi. He knew Yami already did care deeply for Jounouchi, so love couldn't be an impossibility.   
  


Even if that wasn't possible, hopefully the date with Jounouchi would at least distract Yami from Kaiba. Yami was trying to hide it, but Yugi could tell it was depressing him. That brought another matter to mind... what was Kaiba going to do when he found out Yami wasn't going to see him anymore?   
  


Yugi had not been pleased when his other self said that he hadn't told Kaiba they were breaking up. Apparently Yami planned to simply not go over there anymore without saying anything to Kaiba. Yugi knew they were going to have to explain it to Kaiba eventually; he wished his other self had just gotten it over with, but he knew that it had probably been too strenuous for Yami...   
  


---   
  


Jounouchi walked leisurely down the street. He wasn't totally crazy about the idea of a date with Yami right now. Although he did want to go out with Yami, he'd been looking forward to making up with Yugi. He would much rather do that first, but he knew that Yugi would be a lot more fun if he didn't have to worry about his other self though, so this matter would have to come first.   
  


As he approached the Game Shop, he could see Yami was waiting for him; his lean frame resting against the doorway. It was kind of bizarre. He should know the direction that Jounouchi was coming from, so why was he staring off in the opposite direction? Jounouchi sighed; it almost looked like Yami was waiting for someone else.   
  


Before Jounouchi could decide whether he should just walk away and give up on the date before it started, Yami turned and spotted him.   
  


"Jounouchi-kun," Yami greeted him warmly.   
  


"Hey. Sorry if I'm a bit late..."   
  


"Don't worry about it."   
  


Awkward silence.   
  


Jounouchi took it as a bad omen for how the rest of the day was going to go.   
  


---   
  


About two hours into the date, Yami sighed. He'd been afraid of this. He'd really wanted to try to enjoy the date with Jounouchi, but it just wasn't working. He couldn't stop thinking about Kaiba. Why couldn't he be doing these things with Kaiba? Why couldn't he be going out to eat with Kaiba? Why couldn't he be walking down the street with Kaiba? Why couldn't he even just be outside with Kaiba? He sighed again; even if he was with Kaiba, they wouldn't be doing any of those things.   
  


Was it really such a big deal to be seen out in public together? They were in the same class and everything. It's not like he wanted Kaiba to make out with him in public... er, it's not like he was ASKING Kaiba to do that.   
  


Shouldn't he be enjoying this more then? He was on an actual date, in public, and Jounouchi was a great guy...   
  


...but he wasn't Kaiba.   
  


Okay, he had to get his mind off Kaiba. Yami couldn't go out with him anymore, so it was pointless to dwell on it. He decided to try and turn his focus back to Jounouchi, but when he looked over, he realized Jounouchi was staring at him, frowning.   
  


Jounouchi knew exactly what Yami was thinking about and for the second time that day, he wondered if he should just give up and go home right then.   
  


Yami realized he had to think of something quick. He had to do this for Yugi.   
  


"Jounouchi-kun," he spoke up.   
  


"You want to end this right now?"   
  


"No. I want you to kiss me."   
  


Yami's request caught Jounouchi by surprise. Had he been misreading how Yami had been acting all day? He still wanted some reassurance, "Really?"   
  


"Yes."   
  


Jounouchi took hold of Yami's chin and pointed it upwards. He moved in for a kiss.   
  


("It's for aibou. It's for aibou. It's for aibou. It's for aibou. It's for aibou...") Yami repeated in his head over and over as Jounouchi connected their lips.   
  


Jounouchi could tell something wasn't right. He opened his eyes. Yami's hands were clenched tightly into fists. His eyes were shut so tightly it seemed blood might start coming out, but a tear did instead.   
  


"Damn it..." Jounouchi pulled away.   
  


Yami turned away and hid his eyes with one hand.   
  


"...you love Kaiba that much?" Jounouchi gritted his teeth.   
  


"It's not that. I'm angry with myself. I can't even do this for my aibou..."   
  


"Because you love Kaiba. Damn it, what's so great about that asshole?! Is it the money?! The power?!"   
  


"Not at all!"   
  


"Then what?!" Jounouchi yelled with unusual force.   
  


"You really want to know?"   
  


"I asked, didn't I?"   
  


"He's strong and confident and proud... and so commanding."   
  


Jounouchi didn't allow his mind even a second to process all the images that came to mind with Yami's last comment, "And I'm not any of those things?"   
  


"You are, but you're different. You're more soft, like a -" Yami stopped himself.   
  


"...'like a puppy'?" Jounouchi asked, a vein popping out on his forehead. Yami really had been spending too much time with Kaiba if he was picking up the dog-insult habit.   
  


"...you said it," Yami said, turning away, "You and aibou are much better suited to each other than we would be."   
  


"...you're right," Jounouchi sighed.   
  


---   
  


/"...again, I'm sorry, aibou,"/ Yami apologized as Yugi unpacked his books at school.   
  


/"...it's not like it's your fault or anything,"/ Yugi couldn't help being a bit disappointed, but he had pretty much expected this.   
  


/"Still, I-"/   
  


/"Hm?"/ Yugi was confused by Yami's sudden silence until he saw who had just walked over to them.   
  


"Yugi, tell Yami to be at my house tomorrow," Kaiba ordered in his usual tone.   
  


"Uh..." Yugi had been dreading this, /"Mou hitori no boku, tell him!"/   
  


/"...just tell him that I won't be going again, ever."/   
  


/"How can I do that? He's going to want an explanation."/ Yugi was getting frustrated, /"Don't make me break up with him for you!"/   
  


"What?" Kaiba was obviously getting impatient.   
  


"Kaiba-kun, uh..." Yugi struggled, /"What should I tell him?!"/   
  


Yami didn't answer.   
  


"Hurry up."   
  


"M-mou hitori no boku won't be going..."   
  


"Why?"   
  


"He doesn't want to see you anymore..."   
  


/"AI-!"/ Yami started to protest what Yugi had said, but he quickly returned to being silent.   
  


Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"   
  


"It means exactly what I said," Yugi said shakily. He knew Kaiba could be somewhat dangerous when he was angered, and it was really worrying him.   
  


Kaiba slammed his hand down on the desk and leaned in close to Yugi's face, "Switch with him, NOW."   
  


"...he doesn't want to..."   
  


Kaiba gritted his teeth and pulled away quickly.   
  


Despite how much the encounter had unnerved Yugi, he felt bad for Kaiba. /"Mou hitori no boku, you really should talk to him..."/   
  


/"Aibou,"/ Yami sounded like he was getting close to losing his temper with his light, /"I am already not going to see him anymore, please don't ask me for anything else."/   
  


Yugi was silent. He had been asking a bit too much from Yami, hadn't he? Yami had broken up with Kaiba AND tried to go out with Jounouchi for him... /"I'm sorry, mou hitori no boku."/   
  


---   
  


Yugi was still dwelling on the situation after school, "I wish we could work something out. I want you to be happy..."   
  


/"You don't have to worry about me so much."/   
  


"But of course I'm going to!"   
  


Yami smiled, /"Thankyou, aibou, but you should think about yourself too. Have you thought about tonight?"/   
  


"Tonight?"   
  


/"It didn't occur to you? No one's going to be home until tomorrow morning."/   
  


Yugi started blushing, "Mou hitori no boku..."   
  


/"Call Jounouchi-kun. It's a great chance."/   
  


"...mm," Yugi headed off in the direction of the phone, leaving Yami sitting on the floor in his spirit form. He returned shortly after.   
  


/"So?"/   
  


"He's coming over."   
  


/"That's great."/ Yami smiled.   
  


Yugi forced himself to smile back. In actuality he was extremely nervous. He wanted to ask his darker half about it, seeing as how he had quite a bit of experience, but he really didn't want to bring up the subject of Kaiba. It would be extremely awkward to ask Yami about this kind of stuff in the first place, plus it seemed incredibly selfish because the only reason he was able to be with Jounouchi now was because Yami couldn't see Kaiba anymore. Asking Yami about it would be like pouring salt in his wounds.   
  


Yugi didn't have much time to think though, because Jounouchi arrived quickly.   
  


"Jounouchi-kun," Yugi greeted him.   
  


"Yugi... sorry about the date..."   
  


"Hm?" Yugi was confused for a second, "Oh, don't worry about it. That's not why I invited you over."   
  


"It wasn't?" Jounouchi looked around the shop, "Ji-san isn't here?"   
  


"No," Yugi said with a sly smile, "Nobody's here until tomorrow."   
  


Jounouchi paused for a second then grinned widely, "Is that so?"   
  


"Yep," Yugi slid his arms around Jounouchi's waist. Jounouchi leaned down to kiss him, "It's just us."   
  


They shared a long, deep kiss.   
  


When their lips parted, Yugi whispered in Jounouchi's ear, "Let's go upstairs."   
  


---   
  


On the bed, Jounouchi kissed Yugi's neck.   
  


"Jounouchi-kun..." As Yugi's shirt was being removed, something occurred to him: he could still feel Yami's presence.   
  


/"Uh, mou hitori no boku?"/   
  


/"Yes?"/   
  


/"Aren't you going to go into your soul room or something?"/ Yugi could just block his connection with Yami, but Jounouchi was starting to move his mouth lower, and he was worried that soon he wouldn't be... coherent enough to block effectively.   
  


/"Should I? Would it bother you if I didn't?"/   
  


/"Mou hitori no boku!"/ Yugi would've blushed more if it was possible.   
  


/"I'm just teasing you. Have fun."/ Yami's presence disappeared.   
  


"Yugi? What's with that face?"   
  


"Eh?" Yugi turned his attention back to Jounouchi, "It's nothing." He touched his lips to Jounouchi's.   
  


"Yugi..."   
  


---   
  


Yugi looked around the classroom, but Jounouchi hadn't arrived yet. Yugi remembered what had happened two days earlier, and a slight blush crossed his face. It had been so perfect... He started contemplating when exactly they would have a chance to be alone again. Yugi was so distracted, he didn't even hear the sound of angry footsteps approaching him.   
  


"Outside. Now," Kaiba grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him out of the classroom.   
  
  
  


to be continued 

(yes, I like that kind of ending much better *nod nod*) 


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks again to my glorious reviewers ^__^ I think this'll be the second last chapter... Unless the next one turns out to be really long, then I might cut it in two...   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Wish I did though cuz then I'd be rich. 

Notes: /" "/ indicates either Yugi or Yami talking mentally to each other. 

--- indicates a scene change and/or time passing 

(" ") indicates thinking

Oh, I decided to stick with "makeinu" as Kaiba's insult for Jounouchi, I just like how it sounds.   
  
  
  


Chapter 6   
  
  
  


"Kaiba-kun..." Out in the hall Yugi rubbed his arm once Kaiba let it go.   
  


"I'll say it one more time, switch with him now."   
  


"I'm sorry, Kaiba-kun, but I told you he doesn't want to."   
  


"I see," Kaiba sighed; he then quickly drew his fist back and aimed it right at Yugi's face. Yugi froze with the realization that Kaiba was actually going to hit him, but a bright light came from the Millennium puzzle.   
  


Kaiba's fist hit the wall, just above Yami's ducked head.   
  


Yami responded with extreme anger, "Seto!! What were you trying to do to my ai-!"   
  


Yami was cut off by Kaiba sealing their lips together. Yami couldn't help responding to the kiss. He desperately missed being this close to Kaiba. Yami wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, not caring at all that they were in school and anyone could easily walk by and see them. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want Kaiba to be taken from him again.   
  


Kaiba eventually broke the kiss, but Yami wouldn't let go of him.   
  


"...why?" Kaiba asked, softly.   
  


"...it's for aibou. Jounouchi-kun got mad at him because of what we were doing."   
  


"Jounouchi? What's his problem with it?"   
  


"Because it's aibou's body... and he wants me too."   
  


"Like I would let him have you," Kaiba growled.   
  


/"...mou hitori no boku?"/   
  


Yami reluctantly turned his attention briefly from Kaiba, /"Aibou?"/   
  


/"We have to talk this out... all of us do."/   
  


Yami rested his head against Kaiba's shoulder, /"You're right."/   
  
  
  


---   
  


They all met after school. Kaiba and Jounouchi were giving each other look-of-death glares.   
  


Yugi nervously spoke up, "So... uh... how are we going to work this out?"   
  


"He's the one with the problem," Kaiba promptly answered, pointing to Jounouchi.   
  


"Kaiba," Jounouchi narrowed his eyes.   
  


"It's the truth. I couldn't care less what he does with Yugi, so why does he have a problem with what I do with Yami?"   
  


"Because you don't love him! You're rich, you should have no problem finding someone else to use!"   
  


Yami switched with Yugi, "Jounouchi-kun," he said, warningly.   
  


Jounouchi was silent. He had a few more insults ready, but it was much harder to badmouth Kaiba when Yami was right there.   
  


After a short silence, "This is a waste of time."   
  


"Why don't you just go off and run your little company then?" Jounouchi muttered.   
  


"That's what I should be doing, but you're making me waste my time here, makeinu."   
  


Jounouchi continued with infuriated insults, while Kaiba continued to shoot him down with calm but irritated comebacks.   
  


/"This isn't going anywhere... We have to think of SOMETHING."/ Yugi sighed, taking back control of his body.   
  


/"They could duel,"/ Yami suggested.   
  


/"Uh, I don't really think that's appropriate..."/   
  


/"Really?"/   
  


/"Yes."/   
  


Kaiba sighed, "This is getting tiresome. What do you want?"   
  


"What? You're trying to bribe me now?!"   
  


"Whatever works."   
  


"That's really low..."   
  


"What is? I'm just doing what I can to get what I want. You're an obstacle in my way, so what do I have to do to get rid of you?"   
  


"Kaiba..." Jounouchi snarled.   
  


"...well, you are kind of the only one who has a problem with this..."   
  


Jounouchi turned to him, "Hey... Yugi, you're taking HIS side?!"   
  


Yugi almost regretted his last words, "I'm not really-"   
  


"Yugi's right. You're the one who's being selfish."   
  


"Me? I'M the selfish one?!"   
  


"Yes, you are. So get over your issues and there will be no problem."   
  


"I will NEVER agree to you getting Yami!" Jounouchi turned, "Yugi, you said you didn't like it either, right?"   
  


"Uh..." Yugi really hadn't wanted that point brought up.   
  


"Who says that Yami wants his body sleeping with you?" Kaiba sneered.   
  


Jounouchi really didn't have a comeback for that one, all he could manage was a really really pissed off expression.   
  


Yugi, getting a bit tired of playing peace-maker, sighed at the ongoing quarreling.   
  


/"It won't work. Thankyou for trying aibou."/   
  


The abrupt passive statement startled Yugi, "I-I guess we aren't going to figure this out today... I'm going home," Yugi rushed off before either of the two could respond.   
  


/"Just as I thought, it is hopeless."/   
  


/"...you shouldn't say that, mou hitori no boku."/   
  


/"It's the truth."/   
  


/"Giving up doesn't suit you... I still think we can work something out."/ Yugi knew he had absolutely nothing to base that on, nor was he even sure he believed it himself...   
  


---   
  


Jounouchi was even more positive that he wasn't going to relent on the Kaiba/Yami issue. It was crystal clear that Kaiba had been trying to turn Yugi against him when they were arguing, and he'd been acting like as big a jerk as ever, but...   
  


Despite that Jounouchi didn't believe Kaiba, he did care about Yami's feelings. It was apparent that Yami was totally into Kaiba too. The fact that Yami could see something in him gave Jounouchi a slight doubt in his theory that Kaiba was just using Yami. Yami was not the kind of guy to let himself get manipulated, so there must be something there...   
  


This was all plaguing Jounouchi's mind, until an idea hit him.   
  


He had it.   
  


He had the perfect way to figure this all out and it would almost certainly prove that Kaiba wasn't serious. Kaiba had asked him what he wanted, now he had an answer. This way he could prove to Yami that Kaiba really didn't care about him. Not that he wanted to break Yami's heart or anything, he just figured the sooner Yami found out the truth, the better.   
  


Of course there was the small, tiny, infinitesimal chance that his plan would backfire... no there wasn't a chance of that. He was confident this would work.   
  


---   
  


Jounouchi confronted Kaiba the next day at school.   
  


"How does the makeinu want to waste my time now?"   
  


"I won't ever believe that you're capable of loving him."   
  


Kaiba stayed silent.   
  


"If it's true, then say it. Say you love Yami. Right now,"   
  


"Why should I have to say that for you?"   
  


"Because unless I say it's okay, you're never going to get Yami into bed again," Jounouchi smirked.   
  


Kaiba gritted his teeth.   
  


"Can't do it, eh?," Jounouchi grinned, "I have a better idea anyways. You have your deck with you, right?"   
  


Kaiba raised an eyebrow and nodded.   
  


"Follow me," Jounouchi motioned.   
  


Anzu noticed them leave the classroom, ("They're not going to fight, are they?") she worried.   
  


----   
  


Outside...   
  


"You want to challenge me to a duel?" Kaiba smirked, knowing that his victory was assured, and he would get Yami back easily.   
  


"Nope. Not at all," Jounouchi said, "I have a better idea."   
  
  
  


to be continued 


	7. Chapter Seven

Eheh, sorry it took a little longer ^^;; This is the final chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh... obviously. 

Notes: /" "/ indicates either Yugi or Yami talking mentally to each other. 

--- indicates a scene change and/or time passing 

(" ") indicates thinking   
  
  
  


Chapter Seven   
  


Jounouchi walked up to the incinerator on the side of the building and slid open the door.   
  


Kaiba narrowed his eyes. What was Jounouchi planning?   
  


"If you really love Yami, throw your three Blue Eyes in there."   
  


"...are you insane?"   
  


"Hey, YOU'RE the one who loves Yami, right? You should be willing to do anything for him then, right?" Jounouchi smiled, "If you burn the cards, I'll say it's okay for you to screw him."   
  


Kaiba was silent.   
  


This was perfect. Jounouchi had found the one thing Kaiba would never ever do. Soon he'd have Kaiba out of Yami's life.   
  


Kaiba slowly shifted through his deck and removed one Blue Eyes.   
  


Jounouchi frowned. He just wanted Kaiba to admit that his cards were more precious than Yami and get this over with.   
  


Kaiba looked at the card for a second, silently apologizing, then threw it in the fire.   
  


It took Jounouchi a second to register what had just happened. Had Kaiba just done that?   
  


"KAIBA-KUN?!"   
  


As the sound of Yugi's footsteps drew nearer, Jounouchi cursed; this was not going to be good.   
  


"Kaiba-kun, what did you just do?!" Anzu had told him she thought the two might be going outside to fight. He was pretty certain of what he had witnessed, but he didn't want to believe it.   
  


"I burned the Blue Eyes. Jounouchi told me to," he held up the second one, "Two more to go."   
  


"Don't do it!!" Yugi grabbed the arm that held the card.   
  


"..you really don't have to..." Jounouchi grimaced.   
  


"Jounouchi said this is what I have to do. If I burn them all, he'll stop getting in my way."   
  


Yugi turned his eyes to Jounouchi, not wanting to accept it was true, "Jounouchi-kun...you didn't..."   
  


"...I-I..." Jounouchi struggled. This was the worst possible way it could've turned out for him... and the best for Kaiba, "I really didn't think he would..."   
  


"Then why did you say it?!" Yugi was furious, "Just to try and prove that Kaiba-kun was lying about mou hitori no boku?!"   
  


Yugi understood it all. Jounouchi couldn't think of a way out, "I-I was sure he wouldn't do it! I didn't want him to burn the cards!! I-"   
  


Jounouchi was cut off by Yugi slapping him across the face, "You should've believed Kaiba-kun!"   
  


It took Jounouchi a moment for the shock to wear off. He looked and the ground and was about to try and explain himself more, but gave up and walked away in silence.   
  


Kaiba was already starting to leave when he heard Yami call him, "Seto, wait."   
  


Kaiba complied and turned around.   
  


"That was an awful thing to do, Seto," Yami said, his arms folded, "You can't just go throwing your Blue Eyes away, it's very disrespectful to the heart of the cards."   
  


Kaiba smirked and stepped closer to Yami. He stroked Yami face with one hand, "Why don't you be honest?"   
  


It had been so long that even the slight touch of Kaiba's fingers were enough to break Yami in a second, "...I don't want to say it... It goes against everything I believe in..."   
  


"Say it."   
  


Yami closed his eyes, "...I'm happy... I never thought you would do that for.."   
  


"For you?" Kaiba frowned, "Even you doubted me?"   
  


"Ah, no! That's not-" A quick kiss from Kaiba cut Yami off mid-sentence.   
  


"I know," Kaiba said close to Yami's ear, "Come to my house tonight."   
  


Yami shivered, /"Uh, ai-"/   
  


/"Go."/ Yugi answered shortly.   
  


"I will."   
  


---   
  


Yugi stopped off at the Game Shop after school first. He proceeded to practically throw his backpack across the room.   
  


/"Aibou, you seem more angry than I am about this."/   
  


"Of course I am! I can't believe Jounouchi-kun would do that!"   
  


/"He said he didn't think Seto would do it..."/   
  


"That's exactly it! Why doesn't he believe Kaiba-kun?"   
  


Yami smiled softly, /"Not everyone is as trusting as you. With the way Seto has treated Jounouchi-kun in the past, I think it makes sense."/   
  


"...it still wasn't right."   
  


/"Well, no I agree with you on that, but-"/   
  


"Mou hitori no boku, can we just not talk about it now?"   
  


/"...sure. Sorry."/   
  


--- 

Kaiba's eyes opened. He looked around and frowned. Checking the clock and seeing that it wasn't even 4AM yet, he wondered why he was alone.   
  


He pulled himself up and heard a muffled voice from the hallway. He walked towards the door and could clearly tell now that the voice was Yami's, although the door was too thick to make out what he was saying.   
  


Kaiba waited a moment and the talking stopped. The door opened.   
  


"Seto!" Yami was startled by seeing him right there in the doorway.   
  


"Talking to Yugi?"   
  


Yami suppressed a laugh, then said, "...yes."   
  


Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?"   
  


"Oh, aibou just saw you and ran away. I guess he wasn't expecting to see you naked when I opened the door."   
  


Kaiba rolled his eyes, "You can't even leave him alone for the night?"   
  


Yami's mood turned serious, "I didn't want to. He's very upset right now... sorry if I woke you up."   
  


"It's early, let's just go back to bed."   
  


Yami nodded and took Kaiba's suggestion.   
  


After a bit of silence, Kaiba sighed. He really couldn't care less whether Yugi and Jounouchi got back together, but he was getting tired of having only half of Yami's attention, "So what's their problem?"   
  


"What?"   
  


"Yugi and Jounouchi."   
  


Yami was a bit confused by Kaiba bringing up that subject, "...aibou won't forgive Jounouchi-kun."   
  


"And you're trying to convince him to?"   
  


"Yes."   
  


"Why don't you just leave it up to him?"   
  


"Because he's being stubborn. I know he wants to forgive Jounouchi-kun, so he should just do it."   
  


"It's his decision though, you should stay out of it."   
  


"Seto, I won't," Yami said, leaving no room for argument in his tone.   
  


Kaiba sighed again, "Fine, then can you just stay out of it for one night? I'm sick of you acting so distracted."   
  


"...sorry."   
  


After a moment of silence, Kaiba sighed for a third time, "Come here."   
  


Yami shifted closer to him, and Kaiba put an arm around him.   
  


Yami closed his eyes, content, "I just want this for aibou..."   
  


---   
  


The next day a t school Anzu went up to the roof, "So you're hiding up here?"   
  


Jounouchi didn't answer.   
  


"Really, Jounouchi, what were you thinking?"   
  


"I didn't think he'd do it, okay? I was wrong! I admit it! Leave me alone!"   
  


"...what are you going to do?"   
  


"I'm open to suggestions."   
  


"Mmmm..." Anzu pondered.   
  


"...you have an idea? Anzu, you gotta help me!!"   
  


Anzu was slightly put off by the extreme change in attitude, "Uh, well... Yugi's really forgiving, I'm sure he won't stay mad for long..."   
  


"That's not good enough. Come on Anzu!"   
  


Now he was just getting annoying, "Have you tried begging?"   
  


"You think it would work?"   
  


"You never know," Anzu smiled, quite worried at the fact that he seemed serious.   
  


----   
  


A little later in the day, Yugi and Anzu were walking through the hall; Anzu was trying to distract him from thinking about Jounouchi.   
  


It would prove to be in vain though, because Jounouchi walked up to them moments later. Yugi cringed and tried to walk around him, but Jounouchi made it impossible by dropping to his knees and grabbing Yugi's waist.   
  


Yugi was more a than a little freaked out, "J-Jou- what're you-"   
  


"PLEEEEEEEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE!!" Jounouchi whined, clinging to Yugi.   
  


"J-Jounou-"   
  


"PLEEEEASE!!!!!!!"   
  


("I can't believe he took me seriously....") Anzu thought nervously and quietly snuck away.   
  


"I'm really really sorry! I swear I didn't want that to happen! I should've just believed him!!"   
  


"You are aware that you're in the school hallway, aren't you?" Kaiba commented, having appeared in the hall.   
  


"Come on Yugi, pleeeeeeeaaase!!!"   
  


"...give me a minute," Jounouchi reluctantly let go of him and Yugi walked a few steps to turned the corner. He leaned against the wall.   
  


/"I think he's suffered enough, aibou."/   
  


/"...I guess so..."/ Yugi let out a small laugh, /"It was really hard to keep a straight face through that."/   
  


/"You're going to forgive him then?"/   
  


/"...yes,"/ Yugi smiled, /"But, he'll have to agree to some stuff first..."/   
  


---   
  


Yugi returned to where Kaiba and Jounouchi were waiting in silence.   
  


Jounouchi was looking desperate, "...so?"   
  


"I'm willing to forgive you, Jounouchi-kun," Yugi started out, "but there are some conditions."   
  


Jounouchi nodded.   
  


"The first is pretty obvious: you can't object to mou hitori no boku and Kaiba-kun's relationship anymore,"   
  


"I won't."   
  


"The second one goes for both of you."   
  


Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "What did I do?"   
  


"This is just to ensure that this all works out... neither one of you can ask anything about what's going on with the other."   
  


"Like I care anyways," Kaiba muttered.   
  


"If there are any conflicts or anything, mou hitori no boku and I will work it out. I don't want you two fighting... over this at least."   
  


"Don't worry, I'll be good," Jounouchi confirmed, dead serious.   
  


"So...everything's worked out then?" Yugi asked.   
  


"Yep, no problem."   
  


"Fine," Kaiba sighed.   
  


"Then, Jounou-"   
  


/"Aibou,"/ Yami interrupted him.   
  


/"Mm? What?"/   
  


/"Can I talk to Seto for a minute first?"/   
  


/"Sure I guess."/ Yugi switched with him.   
  


"Seto, come over here."   
  


Kaiba followed Yami around the corner out of Jounouchi's sight, "I don't like being ordered around like this..."   
  


"Aren't you happy now?" Yami asked   
  


"Hm?"   
  


"Because it's all worked out."   
  


"It doesn't matter that much..."   
  


"Seto," Yami frowned.   
  


Kaiba pulled Yami close to him, "Whether they had worked it out or not, I still would've found some way to have you."   
  


"Seto..." Yami smiled.   
  


---   
  


A few minutes later, Yugi returned to where Jounouchi was waiting.   
  


"Man, everything worked out for Kaiba..." Jounouchi muttered.   
  


"...that's not true. He lost one of his Blue Eyes... and, hey, don't forget about what you got!"   
  


"?"   
  


Yugi looked at him.   
  


Jounouchi smiled, "Mm, you're right. Heh, I think I won," he kissed Yugi.   
  


"'Think'?" Yugi teased.   
  


"Okay, I know I won then," Jounouchi grinned, "Let's hope this all works out."   
  


"I'm sure it will, "Yugi said brightly, "We'll balance it out somehow."   
  
  
  


End   
  


Woo! I actually finished it! Let me know what ya think ^_^ 


End file.
